Capitalist Comrade
The Capitalist Comrade is a former member of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism and Jeremy Kyle's right-hand man. Biography Found and trained Mr Mask, a member of Team: Antidisestablishmentarianism, found a child in an abandoned KFC while on a mission. The child had no memory of his past. After bringing the child to El Froggo, Mr Mask agreed to raise the child, and train him in combat. This child would go on to become Tankhead, and later, Captain Britannia. After being trained for years, the child was finally deemed worthy of the mantle of Tankhead, and became Mr Mask's sidekick. Death and ressurection While on a mission with Mr Mask, Tankhead was gunned down my mercenaries. For his many great deeds, the ghost of an ancient tiki lord revived him from the dead, granting him the power of the Church of England. He was and stranded on an ancient tiki desert island. He then created a food and water source, a shack, an underground mine, amour, a helmet, a sword and a shield before constructing a raft and sailing to the UK. Once he arrived in the UK he tracked down the mercenaries who killed him and got his revenge. He then returned to Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. He teamed up with Mr Mask once more, and they went on many more missions together. He even went on some missions on his own. Order 69 Captain Britannia joined Team Antidisestablishmentarianism on the final assault against Octo. El Froggo recruited the help of Lava Bucket, a lone wolf Vigilante with a vendetta against Octo. El Froggo, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, Kevin, and Lava Bucket arrived in Junk Junction in Fortnite Land. Their aim was Tilted Towers. After fighting off three members of the Dead Meme Squad - Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Fortnite Default Skin - the team advanced to their next destination. The team arrived in pleasant park, where Mr T, leader of T series, and his army of tech support scammers ambushed them. The battle seemed lost, but PewDiePie came to their rescue, using his army of nine-year-olds to fight the hoards of the T Series army. The team then arrived at Tilted Towers, for the final showdown with Octo. When they arrived, they found Octocorp Tower. The team fought their way to the top. When they arrived, they were met by Carlos (once again), Laugh Crying Emoji, Demon-Skull, Roblox Kid, and Asian Jesus. Octo sat in his chair. The whole Dead Meme Squad, excluding Ancap Ball, engaged in a Mexican standoff with Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. The battle that ensued was epic. Demon-Skull injured Kevin, crippling him for the rest of the fight. Mr Mask severed Asian Jesus's arm, and Captain Britannia fought Laugh Crying Emoji. However, the team were vastly outnumbered, and the fight soon started to take a turn for the worse. Luckily, Memehunter 64 arrived, and the team proceeded to defeat the Dead Meme Squad. Soon after, Default Skin returned in his final form, John Wick. John almost defeated Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. They would have lost, if it wasn't for Memehunter's dog, Edgar, who sacrificed himself to save the day. But the fight was not won, as they still had to defeat Octo. Octo revealed himself as Jeremy Kyle, AKA Security Bob. He revealed that the last infinity ore, the diamond ore, was inside Mr Mask's helmet, and quickly overpowered the team. He ripped the diamond ore from Mr Mask. Octo then kidnapped Captain Britannia, before escaping with Security Steve and blowing up the entire island. Capitalist Comrade Brainwashed Captain Britannia was tortured by Jeremy Kyle, in order to be brainwashed into becoming the Capitalist Comrade, a super-soldier for Jeremy Kyle. One of these torture methods was to place Captain Britannia at a great height, hooked up to a bungee cord, given a biscuit, and to have a cup of tea placed underneath him. Jeremy suspected that due to his britishness, Captain Britannia would want to jump down to dunk the biscuit, but ultimately be too scared to jump, or try and fail to dunk it. This was intended as a form of psychological torture. However, much to Jeremy's surprise, Captain Britannia was able to dunk the biscuit! Jeremy then resorted to even more traumatising methods of torture. Conquest of Ancapistan The Capitalist Comrade was sent on missions to lead an army to take over the entire USA by Jeremy Kyle. The first target was Florida, and the invasion was successful. He went on to take over Washington DC for Jeremy, and went on to invade and take over each and every other state for him, all apart from Texas as it did not violate the NAP. Personality The Capitalist Comrade is an emotionless killing machine, perfectly engineered for combat. Captain Britannia was kindhearted and had the imagination and positive spirit of a child. He was full of determination, ready to lay down his life to save his friends, his cause, and his country.